Join Me Hat
History of the hat The hat was to have been a great hero in the annals of travelling fabric. You've heard of teddy bears sending postcards home from far-flung corners of the empire? Yes, well like that, only the hat wasn't a teddy bear, and was to be passed from Joinee to Joinee at Join meets. It was last seen at the Brighton Pirate Meet (I). Below is reproduced the text from the hat's very own website, hatshare.com, set up originally by Joinee K. The site has been allowed to lapse owing to the complete absense of an actual hat for over a year now. hatshare.com none|The hatshare logo Welcome to the journal of the journey of the joinees' hat. This is the story of a simple sun-hat which, in it's short life, has already commanded great envy and excitement amongst members of a not-very-secret society near you. The hat is currently missing, presumed eaten. We have an exciting new game which may (or may not) help to identify the culprits - it involves studying the pictures from the Brighton Pirate Meet (I) where the hat was last seen. (If you have encountered the hat, or are lucky enough to be it's latest custodian, email this site to find out about submitting photos.) 1. The dawn of the hat, part I: the fellowship of the auction right|The hat in its natural habitat Extracted from the Join-Me forum: Those of you who were at JMJ on Saturday 5th June will know that as part of the fundraising efforts (well done everybody, by the way), Silver Joinee Knight very kindly donating his lovely Join Me hat to be auctioned off, and Gold Joinee Smith paid a whopping (or should that be 'Wapping'?) £50 for it. Mister Smith very generously gave said hat to Joinee Peck, but in the end I decided that it would be much more in the spirit of Join Me to share the wealth. so i propose that we have a 'rotating hat' - like the goat, but a hat. So - the Hastings massive have it at the moment, and have agreed to pass it onto the next Joinee who wants it at Brighton next week (if anyone wants to remind 'em about that, that would be splendid), and thus the hat love gets shared amongst us. 2. The two Hastingers BRIGHTON, June 12. By our reporter on the scene. (No, not that scene.) There is no available photographic evidence of the arrival of the Hastings posse in Brighton. This is because they didn't. There has been some gnashing of teeth over the lack of Hat. Watch this space. 3. The Return of King Hat; or, Desperately Seeking Chapeau; or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Hat BREAKING NEWS! The hat has not yet been tracked down. However, sightings are breaking out all over the place. We include a selection of tantalising moments below. * I'm sure I saw it at the Wapping meet, althought it may have been a figment of my imagination. Figment, what a delightful word! - Joinee Bing, seeing things again. * I have a second hat. The first one may have been pregnant! :-o - Gold Joinee Smith, although not strictly a sighting. * I heard his mother had been sited in Accrington, but that's just gossip. - Gold Joinee Smith, further stretching the accuracy of our claims of multiple sightings. 4. Hat II: On the Keys (A title used since there was a picture of the new hat on a laptop keyboard. So interesting, I've spared the Wiki the bother of hosting it. ;-) It appears that the Hat has left us a legacy; its prodigal son lives on and is preparing a contribution for this very website! Editor's note: sadly, this never materialised either. Hats seem to be best left to hat-collector Silver Joinee Phillips